Washing The Dog
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: She was in one of his favorite outfits. "Well it was 'cuz…uhh what are you doing?" "Akamaru's dirty, he needs to be bathed so I'm going to wash him. Would you like to help?" Her smirk never left her gorgeous face. KibaSakura


Washing The Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (damn!)

Notes: So since my other one shot did so well I decided to write some more yeah! Just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed to Santa's Little Helpers and to all the people who put the story on their favorites. Ok so Kiba owns his own house and lives alone and Sakura has slept over (wink wink).

No flaming on the couple thanks!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiba growled and rolled onto the other side of the messy bed groping around for the smooth skin that belonged to one Sakura Haruno. Upon finding that his investigation failed he cracked open a russet colored eye to inspect his now empty bed. Her side of the bed was cold so she had been up for awhile; untangling himself from his dark sheets he stumbled out of his bedroom clad in just his navy blue boxers and made his way towards the kitchen.

The house was silent which was odd for his house; usually it was loud with Akamaru's barking, Kiba's music, or Sakura's moans and screams. Grinning as he thought about his girlfriend he slumped into the kitchen where a luke warm plate of food sat waiting for him. Stuffing a piece of food in his mouth he ventured around the kitchen for a cup and a clean fork. Kiba wasn't exactly what you would call organized or clean and Sakura constantly yelled at him for not cleaning up the place.

"This place is disgusting," She had told him puffing out her chest and resting her hands on her wide hips. Kiba grinned walking towards her.

"Yea, but you never seem to mind," He had backed her up until she tumbled backwards onto the bed which was full of dirty clothes.

"Well I'm always a bit…preoccupied," Sakura was propped up on her elbows while Kiba was hovering over her, his hot breath fanning across her flushed face.

"You mean you're always screaming…and it's definitely not because of how dirty my house is," He then sealed his mouth over hers.

Kiba grinned at the memory and then he stopped mouth open in mid chew as he thought of something.

Where was Sakura?

Quickly he swallowed his food and went about checking the rest of the house; the bathroom, the spare bedroom, the laundry room, the front porch, and the only place left to check was the back yard. Shuffling his bare feet on the cold wood floor he slid open the sliding glass down and quickly jumped back covering his bare chest from the chilly morning air.

"Oi!" Kiba shouted at the cold air, then he heard a delighted giggle coming from outside. He grinned showing his fangs before peaking his head out the door. Sakura stood beside Akamaru who came up to about her chest while one of her hands was busy stroking his matted mane.

"Good morning Kiba," Her sea form green eyes glittered with mischief, while her pale pink lips spread into a seductive smile. He growled and stepped outside only to launch himself back into the warm house.

"How are you not cold? It's freezing!" He gestured towards the air with his mussed coffee colored head. Sakura giggled again giving Akamaru a final pat on the head and started walking towards Kiba, but stopped short and scurried back to Akamaru and whispered something in his ear. Raising an eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend he wondered what she was up too. Akamaru gave an excited bark in response and she grinned skipping her way over to Kiba where she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep well?" Sakura brushed past him, her rosette hair tickling his nose. He momentarily sniffed the air for her cherry blossom scent and took a good whiff before following her to his room.

"Yea but there was one problem," He entered the room only to find her locked in the bathroom.

"Oh and what is that?" She questioned through the door. He frowned and fell back on the bed refusing to answer until she came out of the bathroom. He barely spent anytime with her this morning, and it was always nice waking up next to her and he was denied that pleasure this morning. The bathroom door opened and all coherent thought fled from his simple-minded brain.

There were a few outfits Sakura owned that just made Kiba speechless. Like the lacey black see through nightgown with the matching thong, and then the other silk peach baby doll…both had come off in less than five minutes of course because well Kiba's self control wasn't the toughest, but it wasn't like he was really tiring. And then there was that crimson corset and boy shorts…ok now he was daydreaming. His point was that she was in one of his other favorite outfits. And it wasn't lingerie.

Her rosette hair was pulled back into a messy bun with several pieces framing her delicate face. Full pink lips were freshly glossed with presumably his favorite flavor, cherry. Her lithe curvy form was void of the clothing, which she had on this morning and instead she had on a bathing suit. A very very very sexy bathing suit, one that clung to her like a second skin and it wasn't even wet yet.

It was the color of pale yellow and then covered with hot pink lace. The bikini top tied loosely around her slender neck and then again in the front where it ended in a silk yellow bow. The top made her breasts look fantastic, and he could tell she was also affected by the cold weather, or maybe it was the sexual tension that was now thick in the room. Her taunt stomach was left completely bare until it came to the matching bottoms that barely hung on her hips; they tied at the sides with hot pink silk, the ends hanging down and tickling mid thigh. Her dainty feet were left bare and he could see the teal polish that covered her toenails. She smiled innocently at him.

"So why is it that you didn't sleep well?" She disregarded his current state of arousal by walking out the door making sure the sway her hips even more than she usually did. Kiba was now a puddle of drool and his boxers were painfully tight, he sprang up and chased after her.

"Well it was 'cuz…uhh- what are you doing?" Sakura was now outside filling up a bucket with cold water. She glanced behind her; he had a perfect view of her behind, and looked at him smiling, her eyes glittering the whole time.

"Akamaru's dirty, he needs to be bathed so I'm going to wash him," Sakura answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Kiba groaned as she shivered because she 'accidentally' splashed some water down her front, effectively making the bathing suit see through.

There were several reasons he loved this bathing suit…

"Would you like to help?" Her smirk never left her gorgeous face.

Oh this morning was getting better and better…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His grip on her hips tightened as she bent down to retrieve the shampoo, Kiba made sure to grind his front hard against her bottom. She fought back a moan and straightened pouring a coin sized amount into her hand before starting to rub Akamaru's fur with it. Kiba copied this but bent over her to wash where she couldn't.

"So why did you suddenly want to wash Akamaru?" He asked against her ear. She shivered and wiggled her butt against him causing him to grunt. They had started their game once again, the one where the first one to get the other to moan won and the winner got to do what they wanted to the loser. This game happened a lot seeing as how neither would back down from a challenge and they were both just as stubborn.

"Because he's dirty, it's bad enough your house is dirty but your dog? That's terrible," Damnit she knew how to push his buttons.

"Now Sakura you know I don't care when you talk about my house but when you talk about Akamaru- it gets personal," Kiba nibbled her ear lobe before switching to the other side and started washing that side. Sakura sighed in relief that she now had breathing room because she probably wouldn't have lasted long before she lost and then he had his way with her. **'Not that it would be a bad thing…he's a sex god!'** Her inner ranted sighing as she thought of the last time they were intimate. She squealed as cold water soaked her front, Sakura looked up and saw a grinning Kiba his fangs tugging at his lips.

"Oops sorry Sak-u-ra," He separated her name into syllables and said it in a husky tone. This all was almost too much; she was ready to throw the game out the window when she came up with an idea.

"Kiba could you come here please? I need help on this side, it's not wet enough," Kiba nearly chocked on his spit when he heard her, then he quickly regained his composure before walking over to her. Taking the bucket of water he slowly pored it over Akamaru making sure to get most of it on Sakura. She shivered again leaning back against him.

"Ah that's cold," She arched her back thrusting her front into the stream of cold water. Kiba watched as smooth pale skin was revealed yet covered by this flimsy bathing suit. Akamaru barked telling Kiba that there were still some bubbles on him that he would like off sometime today. Kiba merely grunted in response splashing a bit more on Sakura, who yelped, and then dumped the rest on Akamaru. Barking again he trotted off to go lay in the mid morning sun, while Kiba whirled around to face a flushed Sakura.

"All clean," He murmured inches from her mouth.

"Yeah," She stared at his mouth considering devouring it. Then she remembered why she started this and pulled back, Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Well now that he's clean it's your turn," Sakura turned around where another bucket of water sat.

"Huh?" Was all he could get out of his mouth before he was drenched in freezing cold water, he sputtered while she laughed doubling over. He growled and his control snapped.

"You think that's funny? Well then how about this?" He tugged her towards him, pinning her to him with his arms, and grabbed another bucket and dumped it on her.

"Kami! Kiba!" Now she was completely soaked and he got an eyeful. She grinned, "Is that how you want to play? Fine then," She ran to the hose and Kiba's eyes widened.

"Oh you wouldn't ahh!" Kiba tried to shield himself from the onslaught of water but it was futile. He landed on his butt and Sakura giggled, as did Akamaru. Kiba growled and turned towards his dog.

"You may want to go somewhere else Akamaru, things are about to get dirty," Sakura's eyes widened, she knew she pushed him over the edge. She was about to run when she noticed that Kiba was gone, and Akamaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Kiba?" She had the hose posed in front of her ready to spray him when she saw him. There was a rustle behind her and she span around spraying nothing.

"Behind you," He gave her butt a good squeeze and she spun back around, but on her return trip Kiba had yanked the hose out of her hands and now it was wrapped around her.

"Hey! That's not fair, ohh…" Yeah he didn't think she would mind terribly if he won. Besides she has been asking for it since this morning.

"I…Kiba…mmhmm," She was still wrapped in the hose while Kiba grinned triumphantly scrapping his fangs against her new hickie.

"I win," He whispered against her neck before assaulting it with his lips, tongue, and teeth. She shivered and a moan tore through her throat.

"Yes,"

"And you know what that means," His hands started to travel around her wet body, while slowly removing the hose from around her.

"You get to do what you want with me," She shivered at the idea.

"Exactly," And with that he tore off her bottoms, turned her around, and took her.

Maybe he should give Akamaru a bath more often…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fin! There's another from the depths of my brain. Ok I'm like half asleep now so I'm going to bed. No flames please! Review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! PM if you want anything else.

Don't forget to review!!


End file.
